


Will Graham is Happy

by cissues



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, everyone is happy, happy happy, yay happy time everyone is mentally sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissues/pseuds/cissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WILL GRAHAM IS HAPPY AND OKAY AND FINE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will Graham is Happy

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

Will Graham wakes up one day after a long and satisfying sleep and makes coffee and feeds his dog and is happy and fine and totally okay. He goes to work at his mundane but fulfilling job that doesn't deal with gruesome deaths and he's totally fine and great. He has dinner with Hannibal Lecter and Beverly Katz and Alana Bloom and Jack and Bella Crawford and Jimmy Price and Brian Zeller and Winston and they don't eat people and everyone is happy and mentally stable and they laugh and hug and everything is okay.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> no but seriously i just need it to be ok


End file.
